Comprensión: el mismo error
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Scorpius es suspendido de Hogwarts por atacar a un compañero. El motivo sale a la luz junto con las palabras "Debes terminar con él". (Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black).


Hola a todos :)

Estoy feliz de cumplir este reto que tan solo me trajo buenas sesiones de música, pude conocer mucho mas a ambos cantantes (Morrison y Blunt) y canciones de ellos me gustaron mas aun ;)

Espero que la historia les guste...

Es la tercera parte indiscutible de Comprensión, así que si quieren pueden leer las dos anteriores ( **Comprensión y comprensión: dolor** ).

 **Adv** : Pues slash, mención al menos.

Bye.

* * *

Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí. Las frases destacadas en negrita pertenecen, obviamente, al cantante James Blunt *-*.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Comprensión: el mismo error**

Scorpius sintió como todas las barreras interpuestas en sus emociones se quebraban por aquel toque. Jamás se había derrumbado frente a su padre, siempre había querido demostrar, _demostrarle_ , que era un chico fuerte e independiente. Aquello, la pelea, las burlas y todo lo sucedido en el colegio, le sobrepasaba. No podía soportarlo. No quería vivir la vida que estaba viviendo. Todo era perfecto, todo estaba tan bien.

Pero su padre tuvo que salir del closet. Sí, así tal cual. Salir solamente para que la gente que se burlaba de ellos lo hiciera con más saña y malicia.

Era terriblemente incomodo caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Si iba con Albus no pasaba nada, pero estando solo se mofaban, soltaban risitas y gritaban a los cuatro vientos groserías.

Ahora, estaba suspendido de Hogwarts por utilizar la Cruciatus con uno de sus compañeros. Su padre no halló nada mejor que llevarlo a la mansión donde sabía que soledad lo carcomería más y más. Él estaba histérico cuando la directora lo llamó, solo se calmó cuando vio a su hijo llorar.

— ¿Estas bien ahora? —Scorpius lo miró sin contestar porque sabía cuales era las siguientes palabras—. ¿Estarás contento, verdad, al saber que te han suspendido hasta nuevo aviso?

Scorpius suspiró sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos a la cálida chimenea —Contrariamente a lo que piensas, no me hace ninguna gracia estar suspendido — _a pesar de todo preferiría estar en Hogwarts y no verte con él_ , pensó.

Draco frunció el ceño —Entonces, ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué atacaste a un compañero? Tú no eres así.

Sus emociones habían quedado a la luz, pero ninguna palabra había salido de su boca. Nada. Menos cuando la directora le dijo que podría ir a Azkaban por utilizar una imperdonable.

—No importa el motivo, ya está hecho —dijo calmado.

Draco movió la cabeza desconcertado — ¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, ¿Verdad?, porque fui yo quien tuvo que convencer a la directora de que no llamara a los Aurores por, ¿Cómo lo dijiste?, algo sin motivo.

Scorpius contó mentalmente para no estallar, para no vomitar las palabras que se había callado durante todo ese tiempo —Es algo sin motivo, ya que, como mencionaste, padre, gracias a ti estoy aquí, en casa —dijo con ironía.

—Scorpius…

—No importa, realmente.

—Bien, como quieras —Draco miró la chimenea y luego a su hijo—. Tengo que irme, quedé con Harry.

Oh.

 _Harry_.

El amante de su padre. ¡Qué asco! No, no él no era homofóbico ni ninguna mierda de esas. Albus era gay y a él no le importaba, pero su padre era algo distinto. Demasiado distinto.

— ¿Me dejas solo? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Sí yo necesito… —comenzó mirando a su hijo, pero se detuvo—. Scorp, ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero hablar ahora, si tienes tiempo, por supuesto. Lo hice porque se burlan de mí —susurró. Ya estaba harto, ¡A la mierda todo!, necesitaba que su padre entendiera de una vez por todas—. Cada jodido maldito día, se burlan de mi —lo miró con lágrimas contenidas. Él se quedó ahí, esperando—. No pude soportarlo más porque es injusto que me tomen a mí por tus malas decisiones, por tu pasado, por andar con el gran Harry Potter —dijo con sarcasmo.

Draco contuvo el aliento — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó moviéndose de un lado a otro con rabia—. Hablaré con McGonagall y har…

— ¡No! —cortó poniéndose frente a él—. No hagas eso. Será peor.

—Scorpius, hay que hacer algo, no voy a permitir que te sigan tratando así.

Y ahí estaba.

Por fin, después de mucho desearlo.

—Si hay algo que puedes hacer —murmuró. Draco lo miró atento, haría cualquier cosa por su hijo—. Termina con él, con Harry.

…

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Suspiró provocando que las palabras de su hijo calaran más profundamente: _Termina con él._ Terminar. Alejarse de Harry. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. No después de todo lo que le había costado estar con él.

Pero, sinceramente, lo estaba pensando. Su hijo se lo había pedido. Siempre supo que los demás lo mirarían por sobre el hombro al ser hijo y nieto de mortífagos. La sociedad mágica había evolucionado rápidamente, pero no olvidaba. Nadie olvida años de terror, sangre, destrucción y humillaciones. Nadie. Menos, _Harry._

El cuerpo se removió en la cama. _**"Estoy mirándote respirar por última vez"**_ , pensó inquieto. No quería terminar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero si sabía cómo destruir corazones. Lo hizo con Astoria cuando le confesó que nunca la había amado, que después de todos esos años quería el divorcio. _**"No puedo dormir con una extraña"**_ , le había dicho y ella dignamente murmuró _"Sin mi no serás nadie, Draco Malfoy, espero que él valga la pena"._

Y, sí, Harry lo valió. Muchísimo.

Siempre le había gustado. Siempre había existido cierta _tensión_ entre ellos, aunque ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta. Ambos estaban demasiado cegados por el odio que se tenían, Draco estaba demasiado cegado obedeciendo a su padre en vez de a su corazón.

Potter se casó con Ginny Weasley, y Draco supo que le gustaba muchísimo cuando la portada del compromiso le indigestó hasta más no poder. Él finalmente se casó, Draco le siguió unos meses después. Sus esposas quedaron embarazadas casi con dos meses de diferencia.

Harry y él tenían un solo hijo, y la especie de amistad entre Albus y Scorpius les llevó a conversar más de una vez en los pasillos del Ministerio. Un día simplemente, Harry le invito a tomar una copa, lo demás se fue dando. Conversaban más, salían de vez en cuando, bromeaban. El pasado se había enterrado, ambos habían madurado, y nunca hablaron de lo anterior.

Reconocer la química que tenían no le llevó mucho tiempo a Draco, pero jamás estuvo demasiado seguro de los sentimientos de Harry hasta que se besaron por primera vez. Pudo haber quedado ahí, como un desliz sin importancia, pero siguió pasando y cuando dieron el siguiente paso, es decir tuvieron sexo. Todo cambio. Un mes sin hablarse. Draco estuvo resignado, él no lo buscaría porque tenía mucho más que perder que Harry.

Luego de eso, y en su oficina, Harry deslizó un papel sobre su mesa. El acta de divorcio firmada por Ginny y él, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para pedir su propio divorcio. Jamás pensó que dañaría su hijo tan directamente, por supuesto se lo dijo mucho antes que a cualquiera, pero de todas formas entendía el shock ante la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó una ronca voz desde la cama.

 _Termina con él_ —Nada —dijo desviando la mirada. No podía hacerlo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Draco, no me mientas, ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre cerró los ojos — **Recuerdo bien lo que hice mal** , nunca debí casarme con Astoria. Es una suerte para ti que Albus comprenda esto tan bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Harry comenzó a levantarse, buscando la ropa en el proceso.

— **Éramos buenos el uno para el otro, pero algunas cosas simplemente no funcionan**. Lo siento, pero… yo… —elevó los brazos tratando de encontrar las palabras.

— ¡No! ¡Para! —el hombre moreno se arrodilló ante él tocándolo—. Dime que pasa, por favor Draco te conozco más de lo que piensas.

El rubio lo miró y alejó lentamente las manos que estaban sobre él —Quiero que esto acabe, Harry. Quiero que terminemos.

…

Scorpius estaba recostado en su cama cuando Albus salió estrepitosamente de la chimenea. El chico se veía confuso y sus ojos expresaban dolor.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en Hogwarts —dijo levantándose de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Albus, ignorando lo dicho por su amigo.

El rubio lo miró sin entender — ¿De qué hablas?

—Leonard Miller, el chico que atacaste, ¿Te suena?

— ¿Y por esa razón estas aquí y a esta hora? ¡Te podrían pillar! —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No me importa, Scorpius, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te atacaban? Podríamos haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa.

—No entiendes, Albus.

— ¡Claro que entiendo!

—No lo haces —le dijo irritado y amenazante—. Todo ha sido más fácil para ti, pero para mí ha sido lo contrario. Ver como mis padres se separan porque nunca se amaron, ver que los demás no tan solo se burlan de mi al tener un padre gay, sino que también se burlan de él porque esta con el gran Harry Potter, ver… ver que mi vida perfecta se derrumba ante mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada porque simplemente tengo que aceptarlo.

—Scorpius…

—No, Albus, no lo entiendes. No puedes comprenderlo… no me digas lo contrario. Si utilicé la Cruciatus con Miller fue porque simplemente me tenía hasta los cojones con sus burlas y golpes. Me defendí, no encontré otro modo de hacerle entender que no se metiera conmigo.

Albus caminó dos pasos y atrajo a su amigo hacia él. Lo abrazó.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo lo que _tú_ estás viviendo, pero para mí tampoco ha sido sencillo. Mis padres se odian, mamá no entiende como papá esta con el tuyo. Yo lo acepto, sabes porque —Albus se alejó de él—, porque se ve feliz, mucho más de lo que era con mamá, y yo soy feliz si él lo es. Es mi padre, deberías ver más allá, Scorp.

Scorpius se encogió ante esas palabras —Odio que se burlen de mí, que me golpeen y me lancen hechizos inofensivos a modo de broma.

—Debiste decírmelo, hubiésemos hecho algo pa…

—A mí también, Scorpius.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta donde Draco Malfoy estaba cruzado de brazos, Scorpius supo que había escuchado la mayoría de la conversación o toda, sus ojos chispeaban muchas cosas.

—Albus, tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿Cómo llegaste?

El chico se mordió el labio nervioso —Lo siento, señor Malfoy. Utilicé la chimenea de la directora sin su permiso, necesitaba hablar con Scorpius.

Draco asintió —Tu padre esta abajo, ve con él y explícale.

Albus bajó la mirada, su padre lo mataría, pero por lo menos había hablado con su amigo —Piensa en lo que hablamos, Scorpius —caminó hacia la salida rápidamente.

El hombre miró a su hijo cuando la puerta se cerró — ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso a mí?

Bien, él había escuchado todo. Aquello hacía, de cierta forma, todo más fácil —Nadie te enseñó a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

— ¡No me hables así, Scorpius! —exclamó enfadado. Su padre pocas veces se enojaba, ahora estaba cabreado.

— ¿Qué hace el señor Potter aquí, de todos modos? —preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

—Eso no importa ahora —le dijo caminando hacia él—. Ahora ya sé porque me pediste que terminara con él. Lo odias, ¿Verdad?

Scorpius suspiró —Odiar es algo muy grande, padre. No lo odio, simplemente odio que este contigo, que te hayas alejado de mi madre por él y que tengas a toda la sociedad a cuestas por los rumores que circulan en torno a ustedes. Odio —repitió con rabia chispeando—, odio que no reconozca ante todos, de una vez por todas, que están juntos, odio que seas gay por el sencillo motivo de que tú y mi madre no me concibieron con el amor que se supone que una pareja debe tener —la voz se le quebró. Eso le dolía por sobre todas las cosas porque no entendía como alguien concebía a un hijo sin amor.

Draco parpadeó ante las palabras dichas por su hijo —No la amaba, cierto, pero cuando llegó el momento de concebirte yo quería hacerlo y ella también —comenzó incomodo de tener que revelar algo tan íntimo—. Tu abuelo, Lucius, creo un contrato pre-nupcial cuando yo era un bebe. Tenía que cumplirlo, debía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? Debiste haberte negado, haber luchado por lo que querías y sentías…

—No era tan fácil en ese momento. Cuando apareció Harry, supe que tenía que luchar por él, **pensé que moriría siendo un hombre solo en la noche infinita** , pensé que siempre estaría con Astoria sin amarla —dijo suspirando—. Tú no obtendrás mi presión. Puedes casarte o no, vivir con quien quieras, amar a quien quieras. Solo quiero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Scorpius se sonrojó pensando en cierta chica que lo traía loco desde hace algún tiempo, ella no era ni sangre pura ni mestiza —Lo siento, padre. Esto es demasiado difícil para mí.

—Lo sé, créeme me los demostrado.

—Sé que hay cosas que aún debemos hablar, pero dame tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero debes prometer que nunca más atacaras a un compañero.

—No soy un Gryffindor, padre. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, solo me arrepiento de haber utilizado aquel hechizo.

—Lo digo por eso, Scorp, eres un Slytherin —el hombre alzó una ceja—. Por lo otro hablaré con McGonagall para arreglar la situación de tu suspensión.

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

—Bien, ¿Quieres cenar?

Scorpius estuvo tentado a preguntar si Harry Potter se quedaría, pero decidió que lidiaría con ello si sucedía —Eso estaría bien.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta.

—Padre —este lo miró—, espero que no me hallas hecho caso —murmuró Scorpius.

El hombre lo miró por un momento y desvió la mirada —Lo hice. Realmente me di cuenta de que tenías razón, todo fue demasiado rápido y duro para ti. Pensé que sería lo mejor terminar con Harry, pero… no lo logré.

Scorpius asintió impactado de que padre le hiciese caso —Dame tiempo.

—Es lo que hago.

Se fue sin decir nada más.

Scorpius estaba aturdido debido a los últimos sucesos. Jamás había esperado confesarle todo a su padre, pero ya estaba. Él sabía todo lo que pensaba de su relación con Potter.

" _Yo soy feliz si él lo es"_ , las palabras de Albus llegaron a su cabeza, pero eran difíciles de asimilar. Si lo pensaba un poco, su padre estaba bastante feliz con Harry Potter, ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?, a pesar de todo lo que los demás hablaran.

Suspiró. De todas maneras, intentaría frenar cualquier pensamiento mal sano sobre la relación con su padre. Había sido egoísta, no quería serlo, con él y con todos. Tal vez, hablar de nuevo con su padre no le sentaría mal. Mal que mal solo eran ellos dos, su madre se había ido lejos con un tipo y su abuela viajaba por el mundo.

Sí, haría un esfuerzo por aceptar la relación de su padre. De todas formas, de eso se trataba, de aceptación y comprensión, de no cometer **el mismo error otra vez**.

* * *

Frases:

1.- I'm watching you breathing, for the last time. (Carry you home).

2.- I can't sleep beside a stranger now. (So far gone).

3.- Remember rights that I did wrong. (Same mistake).

4.- We were good for each other but, somethings they just don't work out. (These are the words).

5.- Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night. (High).

6.- The same mistake again. (Same mistake).


End file.
